


Shapeshifter

by TaylorWillcocks



Series: The Adventures of Taylor Green aka Supergirl [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awesome Caitlin, Bisexual Caitlin Snow, But he does in this fic, But not Kara Danvers, Caitlin Snow Needs a Hug, Cisco Ramon Ships It, Earth-1, Earth-19, F/F, F/M, Gay For You, Hannibal Bates doesnt die, Harrison "HR" Wells Ships It, Krypton, Kryptonian Biology, M/M, POV Caitlin Snow, POV First Person, POV reader, Protective Original Female Character, Reader is Dr Taylor Green, Reader is Supergirl, S.T.A.R. Labs, S.T.A.R. Labs Pipeline Prison, Secret Crush, Secret Identity, Secret biology, Shapeshifting, The Flash quotes, secret feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 23:48:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19120213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaylorWillcocks/pseuds/TaylorWillcocks
Summary: Hannibal Bates escapes the pipeline and wreaks havoc on the lives of those working at Star Labs aka Team Flash – Caitlin, Taylor, Cisco, Joe, Iris, Barry, Wally and HR. However it may turn out to be a good thing and prompt a certain scientist to reveal her feelings for another certain scientist.





	1. Prologue: Hannibal Bates Escapes

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK - Exams are all done and finished and now I can focus on my fics especially updating the ones that have been asked to have more chapters!
> 
>  
> 
> Probably one of the shortest fics I ever written.

The man, Hannibal Bates known as Everyman to the people of Central and Star City sat in his blue prison at Star Lab’s. It had been over a year since he had been thrown in this box and his was aching to have some fun. That’s when he saw it, the flickering of the lights out of the corner of his left eye. _Hmm_ he thought. Then all the lights switched off and the door to his cell opened. With no hesitation he jumped through the gap before the generators kicked in and the door slammed close behind him. Looking around he noticed that none of the other prisoner had escaped, leaving him alone in the pipeline. He moved to the monitor beside the bank-type door and quickly gaged what he needed to do. It was extremely easy hacking the system from the inside to check who was in the building and who wasn’t. Turns out that one Harrison Wells, was not the building, so Bates turned into Harrison Wells.  He clicked on the comms.

‘Uhh hey guys. I seemed to have got locked in here. Could someone please open the door?’ The door opens without anyone answering. _Must be keyed to voice print_ he thought. He slowly made his way through Star Labs until he heard some people chattering. Sliding against the wall, he edged up to the open doorway and peered inside. The scientist called Caitlin Snow and the technological guru Cisco were inside having a very animated conversation about someone named Taylor Green. _Let’s have some fun_ he thought whilst rubbing his hands before getting to work.


	2. Mischief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bates causes some mischief

I crunched on the cookie as I walked into my place of work, Star Labs. Two years ago, the particle accelerator exploded which reawakened my Kryptonian DNA causing me to become the reincarnation of Supergirl on Earth-1. Now I fight crime and find other meta-humans like me with my friends The Flash, Kid Flash, Dr Caitlin Snow, Detective Joe West, Reporter Iris West and HR Wells of Earth-19. So there I was crunching on my cookie as I entered Star Labs and into the Cortex where only HR was playing with those weird drummer sticks of his.

‘Good morning HR.’ He looks at me, confused. ‘I know you’ve only been here a few weeks, but you could at least remember my name.’ I say sitting down at my desk which was next to Caitlin’s, just how I liked it.

‘Umm, is it Taylor?’ I can tell he has no idea.

‘Yes that is correct. Now then where are Caitlin and Cisco?’ I ask.

‘I don’t know if they are even here yet.’

‘Brilliant, gives me more time to work on my reports.’ I mutter.

‘Anyway,’ HR stands up off the desk he was leaning on, twirling his drum sticks, ‘about Caitlin? Do you like here?’ I feel a blush rising to my cheeks.

‘Uh, no… what makes you think that?’ I stutter out after a long moment. HR drops one of his sticks which he bends down to pick up before replying. In all the weeks I’ve known him, he has never done that.

‘Yeah you do cause you like talk about her all the time, you blush every time she smiles and you would do anything she asked of you which you do.’ He giggles out. Now that’s more like HR.

‘Okay maybe I do. But it’s not like she likes me back. Doesn’t she like kinda like Julian?’ I try and focus on my screen not that weird new recruit to the team, he tried to kill Barry and have Caitlin arrested. I had said no at first but then of course Caitlin had to talk me into saying yes which of course worked.

‘What you seriously think she likes that douche bag? She hates him more that he hates Barry.’ HR shouts out loud.

‘Okay alright. Anyway, I have to go and get my reports from the printer. See you later.’ I get up from my seat as he nods bye back. I leave the cortex and make my way to the printer lab. Grabbing the pieces I need, I walk back to the cortex. I thought about my feelings for Caitlin along the way, I did really like her but was it love?

‘Hey HR, I’ve thought about it and I really really like Caitlin.’ I say whilst walking round the corner and back into the Cortex whilst leafing through the sheets in my hand, checking I had the right ones and I hadn’t picked up anyone else’s printing.

‘You…like me?’ I look up, mid-way through page three.

‘Caitlin.’ My voice falters. ‘Uhh-umm-uhh just ignore what you just heard.’ She rounds the desk, pushing me back against the wall with her hand flat adjacent to my chest. I blush bright red and the closeness.

‘Well I like you too,’ was all she said before diving in for hot and fiery kiss. I closed my eyes at the sensation and the way heat was pooling in my core. I wanted more but she pulled away looking embarrassed and in complete awe until she gestured to the side of me. I baulked.

‘Cisco.’ I coughed. ‘It wasn’t what it looked like. We-we were-umm…’ I trailed off unable to find a reason. Cisco mouth just kept on smiling and smiling.

‘Bloody finally you two! You’ve been making eyes at each other since the day you started working together.’ If I wasn’t blushing, now I was as red as a tomato.

‘If you’ll excuse me.’ I all but ran from the cortex, not stopping until I reached the front doors. I took in a deep breath of the cold December air, inhaling into my still heaving lungs. Once I had calmed down, I went back to the cortex. Nobody was there so I checked the medical lab.

‘Julian, I…’ she trailed off as Julian kissed her again for I guessed was the second time. All I saw was red as I stormed in and took Julian by the collar and chucked him in to the cortex. His back slammed into the main desk, groaning he didn’t try to stand. ‘TAYLOR?’ Caitlin half question and half shouts as she ran over to Julian to check him over.

‘You got over me pretty quickly didn’t you?’ I was so angry. How could she?

‘I don’t know what you are talking about?’ Her face morphs into a confused expression.

‘Oh really? So you don’t remember kissing me right over there?’ I point to the place where me and Caitlin had heatedly made out before being interrupted by Cisco. Julian gets this weird smile on his and I so wanted to punch it.

‘No why would I kiss you?’ She bites her lower, I can tell she’s lying but I can’t be bothered to challenge it right now.

‘Oh have it your way then!’ I storm out the cortex but not before hearing Julian say that he was made of stronger stuff and kiss Caitlin again. I punch the wall, leaving a hand fist shape in it. I walk by HR’s lab slash writers room and realise he could give me some advice.

‘HR, I’m in a bit of a bind.’ I say whilst loitering by the doorway.

‘Then come in and share with Uncle HR.’ He smiles warmly.

‘I am not going to call you that but by all means put it in your book.’ He laughs.

‘So what do you need help with to get you out of your bind?’ I pause not really knowing where to start.

‘So uhh you remember the conversation we had earlier?’ He looks at me in surprise.

‘This is the first time I’ve seen you today.’

‘Wait what? No, we were in the cortex and you asked if I liked Caitlin which led to me inadvertently telling Caitlin, the she kissed me, then I caught her kissing Julian and I intervened and she said we didn’t kiss and now I’m here.’ I say all in one big breath.

‘The plot thickens as they say on my Earth.’ HR smiles a toothy one.

‘They say that here too,’ impatient to move one.

‘So you remember having a conversation with not-me which then led to you trying to court the not-Caitlin who you then caught kissing the not-Julian?’ He replies back to me. I tilt my head, confused. Then I remember something. I went to the nearest computer and pull up the CCTV for the pipeline particularly for Hannibal Bates. I click play and watch as the lights flicker and turn off then 30 seconds later, Bates is out of his cell.

‘Oh crap! Not again!’ I race out of HR’s room with him hot my heels. I get back to the cortex to see Cisco, Julian and Caitlin. I march up to Julian.

‘Hello again, Hannibal Bates.’ I don’t wait for an answer for punching him and knocking him out. Caitlin screams and Cisco jumps up.

‘You go Dr Green!’ HR says as he fist pumps the air. I grab Bates collar and put him back in his cell. I take out my pocket the shapeshifting serum that should turn him back. However as Bates could no long remember what he looked like, Julian morphed into a blank slate before dissolving into the ground. I stand up and turn around. Caitlin all but jumps into my arms and whispers something into my ear before standing back, coughing and smoothing down her outfit. I just goofily smile.

‘My hero.’ Cisco and HR leave the pipeline knowing that me and Caitlin had some issues to resolve.

‘So-uhh Bates turned into me and kissed you?’ I nod unable to look at me.

‘Uhh-uhh. But in my defence, I had told the not-HR that I liked you and well then her turned into you and so I guess I was tricked.’ I babble out, the words jumping and stuttering over my tongue. I feel two hands go around my waist.

‘Hey, it’s okay.’ She brings one hand up to my cheek and I lean into it. ‘But the not-me was right, I do like you and I want to kiss you if that is okay?’ Caitlin shyly asks. I nod my head very fast unable to speak with her so close to me and not trusting myself to talk.

She leans in and softly presses her lips to mine. They were so much softer and nicer than Hannibal Bates. I moan in encouragement, licking my tongue over her lips to ask for entrance which she gives, opening her mouth and our tongues collide with such force and taste that I almost black out but luckily Caitlin is there grounding me to Earth. After a while I have to pull back from the kiss for air although I really didn’t want to.

‘Damn,’ is all I can say still speechless in the face on one so beautiful and gorgeous. She smiles, a little in embarrassed.

‘Don’t be embarrassed. You know I dreamed of this day. I only ask why we didn’t do it sooner.’ I look down. ‘I guess I was scared of rejection.’ Caitlin smiles warmly.

‘I guess I felt the same but let’s not look to the past but to the future. It’s not a burden if we shoulder it together.’ I smile and kiss her again.

‘You always make me feel better, Caitlin Snow.’

‘Now it’s my job, Taylor Green.’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Should there be more chapters. I think this is a nice ending.

**Author's Note:**

> Could write more but couldnt think of anymore Ideas.


End file.
